The Offspring: An Animorphs Fanfic (AU)
by inspiringcamelsofmilwaukee
Summary: It's sixteen years on. During the war, Rachel and Tobias had a child together, though decides to adopt her child out, due to the pressure of raising a child, whilst trying to save the world from the Yeerk army. Their lives once again change when Gabriella comes to meet them.


**Chapter 1**

My name is Gabriella.  
I'm not going to tell you my last name, or the town I live or any other personal details. You should know why by now. I don't know much about myself, like who I really am, except I'm fifteen, I have brown eyes, long brown hair, I'm 5 foot, 3 inches. Oh, and I can morph. Like, I can physically change my form into that of an animal. I know what you're thinking. "Is she high?" The answer is, no, I'm not.

I found out when I was about ten when I was just playing around. I was playing with my kitten, Maggie in my bedroom. I'd touched it and it's safe to say it was kind of an accident. I think all kids wish they could do it. It's like little kids checking to see if they had superpowers or something. After the changes and some strange sensations, I was an exact replica of her. I freaked out, but I found a way to control it, as well as working out the difference between my human brain and the cat's brain. All I needed to do was focus on my own image and I was back. It was a huge shock and I tried to live as if everything was normal, but it was hard and I've felt like a freak ever since. A loner. I was certain no one in the world could do this that was, until I met my biological parents.

Finding out I was adopted was highly unexpected, as I'm sure is the case for most kids. You see, my mother, Rachel got pregnant with me when she was my age and my father, Tobias was hardly ever around. I guess she was doing him a favour. Sounds a little like "Easy A", right? Not quite. But I'll explain later.

I was adopted into a family just a few towns away soon after I was born. My adoptive parents were lovely. Charlotte was an English teacher and Joseph was an accountant. I used to address them as my parents, but I felt it would be a little weird. I had two adoptive sisters, Jessica and Rebecca, who both treated me as a part of the family, in the nicest way possible. I didn't know any different. Telling my family that I wanted to get into contact with my real parents was hard. Charlotte was in disbelief for a while, but in the end she was supportive, as were Joseph and the girls. They helped me find Rachel's address, which almost proved difficult and they paid for the transport to send me there as well as accommodation.

**Chapter 2**

I was more nervous than I'd ever been in my life. I stood out the front of the gate of Rachel's house, with my suitcase behind me when the taxi drove off. 12 Dawes Drive read the piece of paper in my hand. I checked the number on the letter box and I could faintly see the writing on the vandal-twisted sign at the end of the road. I was at the correct address. I walked up the path, almost failing to notice the strangely misplaced red-tailed hawk that was perched on a tree branch in the front yard. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A beautiful, blonde woman, who couldn't have been much more than thirty, answered the door.  
"Hi, I'm looking for a Rachel," I said nervously.  
"That's me," she responded. I took another deep breath.  
"Rachel, my name is Gabriella. I'm your daughter." She stared at me, in disbelief, but then her gaze softened.  
"Gabriella?" she finally said. I nodded. A tear rolled down my face. Rachel stepped towardsme and hugged me tightly. She was also sobbing. We let go. "You look so much like your father, Gabriella. Here, come in." she said, closing the door behind me. I dragged in my suitcase in a left it by the door. She led me to the living room and indicated for me to sit down next to her on the couch. Neither of us said anything. She stared at me, making me feel a little uncomfortable. I looked down at the floor and played with the bracelet I was wearing. Finally, I decided to break the awkward silence.  
"I just decided to find out who my real parents were. I've known I was adopted since I was thirteen. I was fine with it, but only just recently I found that I was, you know, old enough to find you…"  
"Gabriella, I…"

Suddenly, we heard a pecking noise on the window.  
Rachel, let me in I heard an echoed male voice interrupt.  
"Where did that come from?" I asked, confused. I looked around frantically.  
"You heard that?" Rachel asked, beginning to shake. I was confused.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.

Rachel! the voice continued. She walked backwards towards the window and opened it, still shaking and almost crying. The hawk that was perched in the tree flew inside onto a table near the window.  
"Tobias, hey." She said, her voice waving with sobs.  
What took so long? he asked, irritated.  
"Rachel, what's going on?" I asked, confused.  
"Wait, Tobias was the name of my father." Rachel looked at the hawk and nodded. He flew down and demorphed. Before I knew it, standing before me, was a tall, slim teenager (probably about sixteen or seventeen. He had dark shiny hair with a long fringe, parted in the middle and he was wearing a leather jacket.  
"Gabriella, this is Tobias." I stood there with my mouth open wide.  
"I get the ability to morph from you," I said excitedly. "That's how I was able to hear you." He smiled.  
"And your mother," he said, looking towards Rachel. I, myself looked towards her.  
My mood changed suddenly. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked. I turned towards Tobias "and you can't be my father. You're not much older than me!" Tobias shuffled around awkwardly. Brushed his fingers through his hair.  
"Um, Gabriella," started Rachel, "Tobias at one point was stuck in the morph of a hawk. He stayed over the two hour limit. For ages, he couldn't demorph again. But now, if he stays human for more than two hours, he'll never be able to morph again. He hasn't aged for that reason. He's what we call a nothlit." I looked at him blankly, then at Rachel.  
"At least I'm able to keep a youthful appearance," Tobias joked in a mumble. I was not impressed. I sat down on the couch, still in disbelief.  
"Let's see you do it," said Rachel.  
"I really don't like to. When I first found out I had the ability, I felt like a freak. No one else I know can do this. The only time I've done it was to check it still worked and that I wasn't dreaming."  
"You know there are others," Rachel said. I didn't move. I wanted to be excited, but I was still in disbelief.  
"There's more," Tobias started, "Have you ever noticed personality changes in anyone, whether it be your school or whatever?"  
"Usual girl nastiness, you know, they're your friend one day and they're horrible the next."  
"I mean, like they're a completely different person, and not always for the best. Make that, never for the best." I shrugged.  
"Not really, why." They looked at each other again.  
"You tell her," Tobias said.  
"Tell me what? Guys, what's going on? You're not actually my parents and I'm here for no apparent reason, or…?" Tobias smiled nervously.

"Um, Gabriella, if you've noticed sudden personality changes in anyone, like, they're more authoritative than usual, they're probably a human-controller," explained Rachel. "Actually, sometimes, there's no change at all."  
"A what?!" I asked, confused.  
"A human-controller. I know this sounds ridiculous, but their brain has been taken over by these slug-like parasites called Yeerks. We were given these abilities to try and fight them. They are trying to take over the world, person by person. You would have inherited because it's a genetic thing. It's in your DNA."  
"I'm sorry, I failed biology. All I remember is that DNA stands for deoxyribonucleic acid, or something like that." I joked. Tobias chuckled quietly.  
"I have a smart kid," he said.  
"You know, you guys are going way too fast for me. I've known my birth parents for less than five minutes and I'm already being told that I inherit a freaky gift from both of them and that there is an alien infestation going on. It's crazy!" I took a deep breath, deciding to change the subject.  
"Rachel, did you ever morph when you were pregnant with me?" She stopped to think for a moment.  
"Once or twice, but I'm not sure if it was dangerous or not."  
"Do you think I may have morphed with you?" I asked. Rachel shrugged,  
"Actually, that's a really good question. You see, we'd do a lot of missions and stuff but while I was pregnant, I had to stay home. It was horrible."  
"Missions?"  
"You'll see one day."  
I nodded.  
"Look, if these Yeerk thingies are out infesting people, I'd love to be of some help. I can do exactly what you guys can do, and…"  
"And we were her age when we received the ability," Tobias pointed out, "I can't see why not." Rachel didn't seem so enthused.  
"Gabriella, I just met you. I had to give you up as a baby, and this is _so_ dangerous, I can't lose you." I slumped back into the couch. I wasn't happy.  
"Rachel," Tobias started, unimpressed. I changed the topic. "How did even you get the ability?" I asked, curiously. Tobias let out a Jessicad sigh and interrupted.  
"I should really go,"  
"No, you can't leave now" I said suddenly, standing up. Tobias walked over to me bent to my height (or lack thereof) and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'll be back, I promise," I tear rolled down my face.  
"Even if you're in hawk morph, can't you just stay here?" Rachel and Tobias looked at each other.  
"My sister, Sara could be home any minute. I can't have a hawk in the living room, and us talking to it. It'll be weird. She knows nothing of this, and neither must anyone else. Who knows who's a controller" I nodded. I looked up at a now standing Tobias, and gave him a tight hug around the waist. He hugged me tightly back and kissed me on the head.  
"I'll see you later, Gabriella," he said. He returned to his hawk morph and flew out the window.  
Later! I waved but I doubt he saw,  
"Later," I called back, "_Dad"_, I added in a whisper. I couldn't believe it. Tobias was my real father. I'd never had someone to call 'Dad' for real before. I closed the window and turned towards Rachel, still a little teary-eyed.  
"Hey, baby," Rachel walked towards me and hugged me.  
"Um, Rachel, is it okay if I stay here awhile, I just need to cancel my booking." "Absolutely", she told me. "I'll even cancel the reservation for you. Mind you, there will probably be a fee because it's such late notice."  
"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank you so much, Rachel!" I said, hugging her.  
"That's okay. I'm happy to help.

**Chapter 3**

"Gabriella, I'm taking you to my friend, Cassie's property today. I rang last night to make sure she was going to be there. She made sure the others were going to be there too," Rachel told me at breakfast time the next morning.  
"And Dad, I mean, Tobias?"  
"I'm not sure. One catch, though" she started. I looked at her, puzzled,  
"What's that?" I asked, washing down a mouthful of fried egg with orange juice. "We're flying," she said cheekily.

Cassie, her best friend since highschool, worked at a rehabilitation centre for animals with her parents on their on their property. They lived in the main house, but Cassie had her own flat nearby.  
"I don't have any bird morphs," I said.  
"Oh, not to worry. The trees in the front yard attract birds regularly. I can…" she started before a woman, younger than Rachel walked in, still in her pyjamas and looking like death.  
"Hey," she said sleepily.  
"Sara, I expected you home at like, five in the afternoon. Where were you?"  
"I was at Mitch's last night and I didn't get in until three." She noticed me sitting at the table out of the corner of her eye. "Who's she?"  
_Who's she?_ I thought. I'd almost lost respect for the aunt I'd known the existence of for five seconds almost instantly. Rachel pulled Sara aside.  
"_She_ is the child I was pregnant with all those years ago. The one I made the choice to put up for adoption," Rachel explained in a hoarse whisper. Sara looked at me again, then back at Rachel.  
"She's_ your_ kid? Who's the father?" "Remember my friend, Tobias?" Sara shook her head,  
"Nah, I don't," she said, unconvincingly.  
"Come on you took a photo of us together when you were about eight and teased me for having a boyfriend." Sara shook her head again. Both Rachel and I could tell she was lying. "Well, he's the father. He's hardly around, but I do see him from time to time, but he's got enough on his plate to be a father and I was sixteen. I was in no position to be a mother." I watched as the two argued.  
"I can hear you guys," I interrupted. Rachel looked at Sara, then at me.  
"Come on Gabriella, we've got a big day ahead of us. Can you do the dishes, Sara?" Sara rolled her eyes. We walked out of the kitchen and she lead me out the front door.  
"I hope for any of our sakes those eggs are free-range," Rachel snorted, but I knew she was still upset at Sara.

"Is she watching?" Rachel asked me,"  
"No, I think she's gone,"  
"Good," Rachel took a deep breath, she looked around to make sure no one was around before closing her eyes. She began to morph. It was hardly attractive. Actually, it was closer to disgusting and the noise of grinding bones was even worse. It wasn't long before I was looking at a ginger cat standing before me. The birds in the trees were making a lot of noise. "Is that what I look like when I do it?" I asked, half-jokingly. Rachel ignored me.  
Okay, I'm going to climb up, catch one of those birds in my mouth and then I'm going to jump. Do I trust you to catch me?  
"Yeah, I think. Just do it," I said nervously. I watched as Rachel climbed up the tree and it wasn't long before she had the feet of a rose-breasted grosbeak in her mouth before it could fly away, it had just frozen in fear. I could tell it was in discomfort and I felt sympathetic for it."  
Okay, you ready? she asked,  
"Yeah, I think."  
Okay, one, two and three. she pounced down and landed in my arms. I put her carefully down on to the ground next to me. I took the bird from her mouth and gently held it in my hands, making sure it didn't fly away.  
Okay, acquire its DNA, Gabriella, I closed my eyes. The grosbeak sat silent, like it were in a trance. Rachel had demorphed before I finished acquiring it.  
"I think it's done," I told her, handing her the grosbeak. She acquired it too before letting it go.  
"Sorry, little buddy!" then she turned to me.  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
"I've done this before, Rachel." Rachel hugged me and laughed.  
You'll be fine, I heard Tobias say. He was perched high up in the same tree that Rachel caught the grosbeak from.  
"Thanks, I think." I called back. I turned towards Rachel.  
"I'm ready." I stood towards the house behind the tree. I closed my eyes. The first thing that changed was my size. I began to shrink. A feather pattern was 'drawn' on to my skin. They then lifted to form real feathers. Black, white and a little bit of red on the chest. The feeling was hard to describe. If I didn't feel slightly nauseous, I didn't know how I felt. The last change was that my nose and lips bulged out to form a small, sharp beak. I looked at Rachel. She'd finished before me.  
Let's go. Just follow me, she instructed.  
I'll follow a little way behind. I'll give you a head start, said Tobias.  
Okay, she and I replied together. Luckily I understood the idea of thought-speak and that the others only heard what we wanted them to hear.

**Chapter 4**

The flight was amazing. Now I understand why Tobias loved it so much.  
You know, usually I'd think doing things with both of my parents was pretty corny. But you guys are pretty cool, I said. Rachel laughed.  
Thanks. I'm sure we'll get 'uncool' eventually, She said.  
I hope not. butted in Tobias.  
This is it, Rachel said, beginning to fly downwards. I followed her. We landed and demorphed. Tobias soon landed and demorphed also. I hugged him.  
"Hey, bub," he said, kissing me on the top of the head.  
"Gabriella, that's where we're going, over there," Rachel said, pointing to an old barn on the edge of a heavily vegetated forest area which had a fenced-off field for horses nearby also.  
"So, who is that we're seeing?"  
"Just a few friends of ours."  
"Okay." There were a few cars parked outside the barn. "That's Jake's car, so, I'm guessing the other car is Marco's.  
"And we didn't drive, why?" I asked Rachel, curiously.  
"I wanted to see if you were for real about the morphing."  
"Um, I heard Tobias speak when he was the hawk, That wasn't proof enough?"  
I stated. Rachel rolled her eyes. "That's true I suppose."  
"Hey, Rach," said an unfamiliar voice.  
"Hey, Jake!" she greeted, hugging him. Jake walked over to Tobias.  
"How are you doing, man?" he said, holding his hand out for a handshake, which he accepted.  
"I'm good, man. How are you?"  
"Well, I'm still alive and breathing, without a Yeerk in my head. That was a well-earned break."  
"Oh, yeah." The two guys laughed. I stood shyly behind Rachel.  
"Who's this?" Jake asked, a little more politely than Sara. I stepped out.  
"I'm Gabriella… I'm…." I decided to pause there and let Rachel explain.  
"Jake, you know how I was pregnant sixteen years ago? Well, this is mine and Tobias' daughter. She looks a lot like her father, don't you think?"  
"I'm surprised she doesn't have a beak," said yet another male voice from behind Jake.  
"Oh, Gabriella, this is Marco. He's been giving Tobias trouble for _years_."  
"Hey," I said waving to him. He waved back. Marco was a Latino man, who was much shorter than Jake. He walked up to me.  
"I'm Marco - the funny one," he said. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from saying anything rude. Jake took her aside, and like the argument with Sara, I heard everything.  
"Rachel, why did you bring her along? She could be dangerous. She could be a controller for all we know." I scoffed, a little offended.  
"Jake, she morphs also. The gene was passed down from both Tobias and me." Jake rolled his eyes.  
"Great, a seventh person who'll be tagging along.  
"Seven?! Who's the other one?" I asked, realising I'd just butted in to their argument. "And where's Cassie?"  
"She's in the barn with Ax," replied Marco.  
"Who?" I asked confused. Jake shuffled his feet awkwardly.  
"Should we tell her?" he asked Rachel.  
"Come on Gabriella," Rachel said, leading me into the barn. The moment I entered, the horrible smell hit me. I ran out to the side of the barn and began to dry reach. I could hear Marco laughing at me. I gave him a long glare. Rachel came out to see if I was okay.  
"That is disgusting," I told her.  
"You'll get used to it," she told me. I walked back in.  
"I'm good_," _I told myself, quietly.  
"Gabriella, this is Ax," Rachel said showing me towards a lanky, awkward man, with dark curly hair.  
I held out my hand, he was hesitant, but he took it.  
"Hello," he said. "My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill." I stared at him, possibly rudely.  
"Yeah, I'm not even going to try and pronounce that. I see why the other guys just call you Ax. I'm Gabriella."  
"H-hi," he said awkwardly.  
"And, this, Gabriella, is Cassie," I waved shyly.  
"She's the best morpher out of all of us," she whispered just so that Cassie could hear.  
"You can morph too?" Cassie asked me, realising what Rachel had just told me. I nodded shyly.  
"Yeah, the gene was passed on. I don't do it very often though."  
"Can I see?" I really didn't want to and Cassie sensed it.  
"Don't worry. Forget I asked," she said, irritated.  
"Maybe later," I reassured her. Cassie rolled her eyes.  
_Great start_, I thought. I turned around a pulled a face so she couldn't see. Tobias sniggered. I sat down on the floor near the stable are and he sat down with me and allowed me to sit in his lap. He put his arms around me.  
"How long until you have to return?" I asked him.  
"It's only been about fifteen minutes, so I'm good."  
"Okay," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. Rachel looked at us, and then at Cassie.  
"Cass, I think she likes him more than me."  
"What can I say, Rachel. I've only known him for a day or so, but I think I'm a bit of a daddy's girl." Tobias laughed.  
"Why did we not find this kid earlier?" he asked Rachel. She tilted her head back and laughed before joining us against the stable fencing.  
"Aww. That's so cute," said Cassie. "May I take a picture of the three of you together?" she said, taking her camera out of her pocket.  
"Wow, Cassie with technology, I thought I'd never see the day," said Marco. Cassie flipped him off.  
"Okay, you ready, smile." She said, taking the photo.  
"Can I see?" I asked, getting up. Cassie showed me the picture.  
"Wow, that is awesome. I still really like it."  
"I'll get it printed for you," she told me.  
"Do you want me to get a copy for you, Rach?"  
"Yeah, sure," she answered, not bothering to get up and see it. "I'm sure it's amazing."

I crouched down next to Rachel.  
"Rachel, I know this is bad timing, but can I talk to you outside?"  
"Yeah, sure," she replied. We got up and walked out of the barn. The fresh air was incredible. Inside the barn, it was hot, stuffy and smelled of animals. We walked far enough from the barn that we were out of earshot. I sat down on the sand and Rachel joined me.  
"Um, I just wanted to know, why did you have me? Was it an accidental pregnancy, or…"  
"No, Gabriella, it's not like that. It was for your father. He and I have been very good friends since the day we met and when he got stuck in the body of a hawk, he actually couldn't return for ages. It was horrible seeing that my friend was being forced to live this way. Anyway, when he was able to return to human, we you know… Because I wasn't sure if Tobias would ever get the chance to again and as corny as it sounds, but I felt like you know, fighting the Yeerks was my job, It was my focus. Saving the world!" I sat there quietly, taking in what I'd just heard. But, anyway, I fell pregnant."  
"So, I am a mistake..." I said, upset and beginning to stand up.  
"No, Gabriella. Trust me. I do not regret it at all. But I was sixteen and we were in the middle of a war with the Yeerks."  
I calmed down a little and sat back down.  
"That makes me feel a lot better about you know, knowing how I came to be, especially with Tobias' situation." Rachel nodded. I crawled over from where I was and hugged her.  
"I love you, Rachel," I said, quietly.  
"Aww, I love you too, Gabriella." We embraced for a little longer.  
"What's Ax's deal?" Rachel laughed softly.  
"It was his brother, Elfangor that gave us the power to morph. Ax isn't actually human, he's what is called an Andalite and they're not actually from Earth. Ax travelled here from Earth years ago and he's been staying in the barn." I looked at her weirdly,  
"So, basically, you're trying to tell me, I just met a guy that is an alien?"  
"Oh, that's not the weirdest part. Elfangor was killed by our enemy, Visser 3 on the night we received the powers. For a while, Tobias was having these visions about Elfangor, even after he died. Gabriella, Elfangor is Tobias' father. Ax is his uncle… your great-uncle." I shook my head with my eyes closed.

Did I just hear what I thought I'd just heard?

"No. I can't be... This is ridiculous!"  
"Gabriella, the Yeerks think the rest of us are Andalites too when they see us in morph." I thought for a second. I had two choices: believe the insane things my mother was telling me, or go back to living with my adopted family and feeling like a freak once again. I knew which one I was going to choose. The first option. "Okay, I sort of believe you. Sort of."  
Rachel laughed.

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, how you doing?" Rachel said, poking her head through my the door of the spare room I was staying in.  
"Pretty good," I answered. She sat next to me on the bed.  
"What's that you're reading?" she asked, curiously. I tried to hide the book behind me, embarrassed, but she got hold of it before I could.  
"_The Hunger Games_. Which district is your favourite?" "I'm not really paying attention. I just wanted to see what all the hype was about. There's not much about me at all that's the same as people my age, well people in general. At school, I often secluded myself. School would have been easier for you guys 'coz you had each other's support."  
"I'm sorry you feel that way. You know, our principal was a controller." she said.  
"Are you serious?" I asked. Rachel nodded. "One of the higher ones."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Tobias perched on the windowsill. I opened the window and let him in.  
"Thanks," he said. He landed at the foot of the bed and demorphed before lying across it. I playfully kicked him.  
"Rachel, I know it's really soon, but I'm thinking about staying. I'm not sure I want to go back." Tobias sat up.  
"Gabriella, are you sure that's what you want?" he asked me. I nodded.  
"I've been thinking about it. I'm just worried that in the few days that I've been away, you know, Charlotte or Joseph, or even Jessica or Rebecca could have been taken under control. I'm scared that when I go back they won't be my family anymore," I said, teary-eyed. Rachel held me close.  
"Wow, that's a lot of hugs in the last few days," I joked. "I must be a really cuddly person."

Suddenly, I felt a really sharp pain in my stomach. My parents both jumped off the bed in a hurry. I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for the pain to go away. I rolled over so my face was in amongst the pillows. Rachel and Tobias looked on in shock. Before I knew it, I was no longer myself, but the grosbeak I had morphed earlier.  
"What is going on? I didn't control that!" Rachel was emotional. Tobias carefully picked me up and sat me in his hands.  
"It's not an allergic reaction, is it?" he asked her.  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "The first thing I acquire in well over a year and I'm allergic to it?"  
"We don't know for sure, Gabriella," Tobias said.  
If I were human, I would have gone and pulled my quilt up over my head and cried. I sat still in Tobias' hands.  
"I'm going to try and demorph," I announced after a while. I flew out of his hands and down to a large space in the room. I concentrated on my own image.

Nothing.

I sat there trying to demorph over and over again. I couldn't figure out why it wouldn't work. I was beginning to panic. I tried again, yet again, nothing. I flew over and landed on Rachel's shoulder and nestled in under her hair. It was like a comfort spot and this was a moment in which I needed comfort. Rachel took my small body in her hands and lay down on the bed.

I opened my eyes. It was dark. The alarm clock next to the bed read 3:47am. I ran my hands through my hair.

_Wait, I ran my hands through my hair._

I looked at my hands. They were my own. I touched my face – my nose, my lips, my ears. I ran my tongue over my teeth. I reached over and turned the beside lamp on and shook Rachel to wake her up.

"Rachel," I said in a hoarse whisper. "Rachel, look at me. I'm human again!" Rachel looked up, sleepily.  
"Oh, my…" she was speechless. I smiled in relief. "Come here," she said, pulling me in to hug me.  
"That was scary," I said. "And it was painful."

I woke up a few hours later with Rachel asleep next to me with my arm behind her head, and Tobias in hawk morph, sitting on the dresser, wide awake. There was something creepy about it. I lay there awake until Rachel woke up.  
"Hey, are you okay?" I looked at her and nodded.  
"You haven't had any troubles like last night?"  
"I'm sure you would have noticed. I would have made as much nose as possible." Rachel smiled.  
"I was so scared for you last night. I've experienced a reaction before. It was the worst."  
"Really? What happened?"  
"I don't really want to talk about. All I'll say is, I had to stay calm the whole time. If my mood changed, I'd morph and I couldn't control what animal it was."  
"What did you have a reaction to?" I asked, curiously.  
"An alligator."  
"Lovely. I'll pass on acquiring one of those," I said. I turned over to try to get back to sleep.  
"I'm sure you'd be fine," she answered. I turned back to look at her.  
"I don't want to risk it. I inherit a lot from you guys. I'm worried allergies could be a problem too."  
"Gabriella, you're more like your father than me," she reminded me.  
"So? I'm sure I get some things from you," I snapped. I took a moment to realise the way I'd just spoken to her.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just in a horrible mood after what happened last night."  
"It's okay, it was a scary experience," she said, understandingly. I smiled up at her before laying my head on her shoulder.

"That's cute," we heard Tobias say. He flew up onto the bed. I put my arm out for him to perch on it.  
"Hey," I said, petting his head, down the back of his neck. He shivered.  
"Sorry."  
It's cool, he said. I'm not all that used to being petted. People are usually scared of hawks. I chuckled.  
"Tobias, may I ask you a question?"  
What's up?  
"Has there ever been a time when you almost wanted to stay human and give up your power?"  
I've considered it, but I'd be risking a lot.  
"Gabriella," Rachel started.  
"What?" I snapped. "It was a serious question."  
"It's okay, Rachel," he said. "Look, Gabriella. If I were to stay, I wouldn't do it just yet. I'm not ready. Now, weren't you considering staying here with Rachel?" I nodded.  
"I have to tell Charlotte and Joseph my decision though. But, I'm just not sure how to go about it.."  
"I'll come with you," Rachel said.  
"Are you serious? Thank you so much!"

**Chapter 6**

"So, you're telling me that Gabriella is going to be living with you now?" Charlotte asked Rachel. It was a week later and we were back at Charlotte and Joseph's and while I had been excited to see them. I'm not so sure that they were all that pleased to meet Rachel. "But you're single!"  
"No, I'm not. Well… sort of… it's complicated."  
"Charlotte, Tobias is around but he works a lot," I lied. Rachel put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Thank you," she mouthed. I smiled.  
"Doing what?" I had to come up with some sort of crazy answer quickly.  
"Advertising, it's just not working out very well at the moment, which is why he's away a lot," I said, thinking quickly. Rachel had a smirk on her face, which she was trying to hide.  
"And what are you going to do about school?"

_Typical Charlotte_.

"I can home-school her. I have my reasons for doing so. I believe I can teach her just as well as anyone else can. Besides, It's the holidays, remember?" Rachel reassured her.  
"Excuse me," I said, trying to get away from the awkward conversation.

I walked up to the steps to my soon-to-be-former bedroom and lay on the bed. I could hear Rachel and Charlotte arguing. _Why do I always cause arguments?_ I thought to myself. This new argument was about my education. Charlotte wanted me to have the best education possible, while Rachel knew of the dangers of what could happen if I were to be sent to a public high school, which she couldn't tell Charlotte. I couldn't work out what was more important – my education or helping to save the world, one slimy, mind-controlling alien slug at a time. I heard a knock on the window. It was Tobias, I smiled with relief. I opened the window and let him in.

"I can't believe you followed me here."  
Gabriella, there's something I need to tell you.  
"Gabriella?" I heard Joseph.  
"Shoot. Demorph!" I said in a hoarse whisper to Tobias. He did so and sat on the bed next to me like there was nothing going on.

Joseph opened the door.  
"So that's the tour of the place. Hey, Joseph," I said, nervously.  
"Who's this, Gabriella," asked Joseph.  
"Um, Joseph, this is Tobias…" I remembered he only looked a little older than me "…my brother, "  
"Okay, cool." He said, nodding his head. "I'll leave you two to it," he said leaving he closed the door.  
"_Brother_?"  
"Tobias, you don't look much older than me, remember?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Gabriella, there's something I need to tell you. Joseph is a controller. I was watching through the study window and I could hear him talking to the principal of our old school who is one of the more important Yeerks."  
I looked at Tobias.  
I shook my head with disbelief.  
"No," I said sadly, a tear rolling down my face. I slid off the bed and sat on the ground.  
"Tobias, I need you to be around more. You're the only father I have now. My adopted one is a controller and you're not around quite as much as I'd like you do be."  
"You know my situation!"  
"Yeah, I do. And it sucks."  
Tobias closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Gabriella, that was harsh."  
"No, I'm sorry. I was being selfish." I changed my train of thinking. "Do you wanna come down and meet Charlotte?"  
"Not really," he laughed, nervously.  
"Yeah, she is a little scary sometimes."

By now, we were both laying on the pillows.  
"I wonder how Rachel's going."  
"By now she's probably morphed into a bear or something and ripped into her."

I sat up quickly.  
"Gabriella, I was joking."  
I sighed with relief.  
"Don't say stuff like that. She may seem tough, but she's been like my mother my whole life."  
Tobias pulled me back down with him. He sat lay there quietly for a while before he spoke again.  
"I'm going to morph back. You should go downstairs and see if your two 'mothers' are still fighting.  
"Are you going back home or are you going to stay a little longer?"  
"I'll stay a little longer. Watching the drama through the window," he smiled.  
"Sweet."  
Tobias sat up, I followed him. I looked back at him.  
"Do I have to go back down?" I whined.  
He smiled.  
"They're probably wondering where you went."  
"It's not that hard to find me in my room."  
Tobias shrugged. "True."  
I started to leave.  
"Gabriella?"  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
"Be careful down there."  
"Oh, I will. I'm scared of what I might walk in on."  
Tobias rolled his eyes. I smiled and turned away. I closed the door behind me and as I did, I heard the crunching noise of Tobias morphing back into a hawk. I was almost used to hearing it by now. I waited for a while before walking back into the living room, where the 'mothers' were still arguing.  
"What took you so long?" Charlotte asked me.

_What the…?_

"I sat in my room for a while. If I'm going to live with Rachel, I wanted to spend a little time in my old room before I leave."  
"What makes you think you're going with her?" Charlotte snapped.  
"Because she's my biological mother and I think I'm old enough to know who I want to live with."  
Charlotte glared at me.  
"Charlotte, you don't mind if Gabriella and I speak briefly outside alone do you?" Rachel asked.  
Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."  
I sighed in relief and turned to Rachel. _Thank you! _I mouthed. She smiled.  
She and I stepped outside, shutting the door behind us. We sat side-by-side on a garden bench.  
"Thank you for saving me there." I said. Rachel put her arm around me and smiled.  
"That's okay."  
"You're not thinking what I am, are you?" I asked her.  
"Like, what?"  
"I'm scared Charlotte has been taken by the Yeerks. She was always so kind and now…"  
"Yeah, I agree. If you look into her eyes, there's kind of dead stare. It's one giveaway someone is a controller," she said.  
"She is usually so supportive of everything. It's like; she was trying to keep me there. Probably so she could infest me."  
Joseph's definitely a controller, Tobias said from a nearby tree. I saw him in the study talking to Chapman.  
"Oh, that's rough," said Rachel. "I'm sorry, Gabriella."  
"It's okay," I thought for a second. I leaned my head on Rachel's shoulder. "No, it's not okay." I got all teary-eyed. If Charlotte's a controller, which I'm presuming 'yes', I've lost two parent-figures that I've known all my life." I sat up abruptly. "Jessica and Rebecca!" A tear rolled down my face. Rachel was looking at me, caringly at this point.  
"I'm sure they're okay." I nodded. "I'm trying to be calm about this situation."  
We need to take you home. I think a flight would clear your head.  
"Maybe."  
"Gabriella, not the grosbeak. You're allergic," she said, standing up.  
"I don't know that I'm actually allergic," I protested. "I'll just take the risk."  
It also isn't very smooth-flying, Tobias said, cockily.  
I sneered at him.  
"Come with me. We have an aviary in the backyard," I said. "I'll just acquire a whole heap for later."  
"Oh, yeah, now you're beginning to sound like my kid," Rachel said, coming up to hug me. Tobias came down and perched on my shoulder. He rubbed his small face against mine, his beak, cold.

It didn't take long to acquire the birds. I was tempted to let them go, but that small part of what may be left on either Joseph or Charlotte may still want them. They looked like they were well-fed, after all. It was telling Charlotte that I was leaving and going in to collect my things that was difficult, but we pulled it off. We loaded the rest of my clothes and other belongings into Rachel's car before leaving. I gave her a hug.  
"You be careful okay?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, of course, I've got my daddy with me."  
Hey, Gabriella, I'm going to fly just a little quite a bit higher than you but I'll still be in front. A hawk and a grass parrot can't exactly be seen together.  
I nodded.  
"Are you ready?" Rachel asked.  
I hugged her one more time before leaving.  
I found a private, secluded spot in the yard where no one could see before morphing into the grass parrot and flying off.

**Chapter 7**

"Well, that was somewhat successful," I said, bringing in the last few items in from Rachel's car. Rachel nodded exhaustedly. She put her arm out, indicating for me to come to her. I did so, and she wrapped her arms around me firmly.  
"Welcome home, bubby."  
"Thanks."  
"Hey, need help? The door was open." It was Jake, with Marco standing behind him.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Rachel, excitedly. "Um, you could help unpack?"  
I rolled my eyes. _Oh, joy.  
_Jake smiled. If he wasn't my mother's cousin, I'd say he had a pretty cute smile.  
"Let's do this," he said. I picked up a box and lead him into my room to start unpacking.  
"Just leave the clothes on the bed," I instructed. "I like to colour-coordinate things."  
Marco laughed. "Just like her mother!"  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
We looked at Rachel. She blushed.  
"Looks like we have a mini Xena on our hands."  
Rachel hit Marco playfully.  
"I think I can live up to that name, don't you worry," I said.  
"Good choice," responded Jake.  
"Well, if you met Charlotte… before she was taken under control, she was so pedantic."  
"Gabriella, I'm sorry," said Jake, "about your adoptive mother, I mean."  
Marco shuffled his feet awkwardly.  
"My adoptive father too."  
"Oh, man."  
I turned to Rachel. "I might call Jessica tonight. See if she's noticed anything different.."  
"Don't give anything away," she said. "But remember, it can be hard to noticed any differences though. Especially those who have no idea what's going on."  
"Chill, I let you listen in. But just this once. _Just _this once," I said, going back to hang up my clothes in the wardrobe.  
"Typical teenager behaviour, Rach. She'll be hogging the phone for quite a while there," joked Marco.  
I ignored him.  
"Guys, out. I need room." I instructed.

Out of the corner, I noticed Tobias perched on the windowsill. I opened the window to let him in. He flew over to the dresser.  
"Ah, Bird-Boy is back," said Marco.  
I glared at him.  
"I'm going, I'm going," he said, turning around to leave. Rachel followed him and Jake out to the kitchen.

That's… a lot of stuff, he pointed out.  
"Yeah," I smiled. "Typical female. And, I am related to Rachel. But, Charlotte and the girls always made sure they were well groomed," I said rolling my eyes. "They were always wearing expensive clothing and stuff."

Tobias flew to the ground and demorphed. He walked up and put his arms around me.  
"You're missing them a little, aren't you?"  
"I miss Charlotte, not the Yeerk inside her head."  
Tobias nodded.  
"Um, yeah, Marco would know how you feel."  
"What do you mean?"

Tobias looked around awkwardly and sat down on the bed.  
"Come here," he said indicating for me to sit next to him.  
"Um, for a while Marco and his dad, well actually, everyone believed that his mother had drowned. Gabriella, his mother, was at the time, and I'm not sure if she still is… but she was the enemy, Visser One."  
"Oh, no."  
"Yeah, just don't tell Marco I said anything."  
"I won't. I would never tell anyone else anything like that, either, and besides, who's there to tell? I am _the _biggest loner I know and there is no way I'm going back to my hometown. The people I trusted the most are no longer the actual people I trusted and…"  
"Gabriella, you can't be much more of a loner than what I was when I was your age. That was until I met your mother and Jake and Marco and Cassie."  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"No I'm not. Rachel save me from some creep who was trying to stir me up on my first day of that school and that's how we met."  
"Aww," I said smiling. "That's cute."  
"Nah, well, yeah, sort of. I remember it clearly. His name was Gerard or Gerald, or something and he had been a Senior for like, five years."  
"Really?"  
"That's exactly what I said."  
"What a jerk."  
"Yeah…"  
I sat and thought for a moment. "So, my point is, I haven't got anyone to tell. So, Marco's secret is safe with me."  
"Thanks, Gabriella," he said, opening his arms for a hug. I gave him one.  
"It would like to get socialised at some point, you know, I've always wanted to go to a prom, or, you know… alright I had one friend, Abigail. She's like, insanely beautiful, crazy long hair, huge blue eyes, good morals, like, she's from a Christian family. She loves all things old-school like the Andrews sisters and old musicals. Oh, and she's a musical genius," I said, almost going off into a daze.  
"I don't mean to freak you out but there's no chance of her being a controller since you've left, is there?"  
My gazing smile disappeared. "I hope not," I said, wide-eyed with realisation.  
I walked out of the room in a hurry, with Tobias following. Marco and Jake were still in the kitchen, talking to Rachel. Jake was in the middle of a sentence when we entered the room. They all stopped looked at us.  
"Um, sorry, for interrupting," I said nervously. "Um, you know how we were talking about calling Jessica and Rebecca earlier?"  
"Yeah, have you got someone else you need to call?  
I nodded. "My best friend, Abigail. She's the only person at school who didn't see me as a loner. And also, I'd like it if you guys were there. Usually, I'd think it'd be weird if there were others listening to my phone conversations. But, these calls could you know, save our lives."  
"No, I agree," said Marco. "Wait, what are we doing?"  
"I have my 'sisters' to call, plus my best friend. After I realised Joseph and Charlotte were both controllers, I'd like to see if the other people that I trust the most were okay," I explained.  
Rachel took the phone off the cradle in the kitchen and handed it to me.  
"Is there speaker-phone?" I asked. Rachel nodded.  
"Just the button here," she said, showing me how to turn it on.  
"Okay."  
I took a deep breath before dialling Charlotte and Joseph's home number:

**Jessica: **Hello, this is Jessica.  
**Me:** Hey, Jess, how are you?  
**Jessica: **I'm good, hon, how are you? How's it at your mothers place?  
**Me: **It's awesome and my parents are so nice.

Rachel and Tobias looked at each other and snorted. Marco was laughing uncontrollably. Jake was trying to calm him down

"What? I had to say something nice," I protested in a hoarse whisper.

**Me: **So, how is everybody?  
**Jessica:** What are you talking about? You only saw my parents a few hours ago.  
**Me: **Okay, let me rephrase that. How's Rebecca?

**Jessica: **She's okay, I think. She's been acting a little different lately. I don't know, maybe some teenage phase, but she, Mum and Dad have been talking about this _Sharing_ meeting a lot lately, like it's an obsession.

Rachel looked down to the floor, with a defeated look on her face. She motioned for me to hang up.

**Me:** Hey, I gotta go, okay? I might call you back later. You be careful, you promise me?  
**Jessica:** Sure. (she sounded a little confused.)  
**Me: **Bye.  
**Jessica:** Bye, bubby.

I hung up and turned to Rachel.

"What is it?"  
"Gabriella, have you any idea what The Sharing is?"  
I shook my head.  
"Let me guess, it's something to do with the Yeerks."  
"It's a meeting for controllers. They recruit and infest people. It looks totally normal, but it's the worst. It's a front."  
"No! Rebecca's a controller too!"  
"I'm sorry."  
I was trying to conceal any emotion. I turned to Tobias.  
"I'm calling Abigail."  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks, I'm going to need it."  
I dialled her number. Her mother, Diana answered just before it rang out.

**Diana: **Hello? Diana Wallace speaking.  
**Me: **Hey, Diana. How are you?  
**Diana: **Gabriella! Hey, how are you?  
**Me: **I'm good. Um, is Abigail there?  
**Diana: **No, honey, you just missed her. She's on her way to some _Sharing _event.

I put my face in my hands, feeling defeated. That _more_ than I wanted to hear. I was trying hard not to cry.  
**Me: **Um, I gotta go.  
**Diana: **Um, okay. Thanks for the call.

I hung up before leaning against the wall and sliding down onto the kitchen floor.  
Everybody was looking at me.  
"This is the worst day of my life."  
Rachel sat down next to me. I leaned my head on her shoulder. No one said anything.  
"More reason to try and save the world?" I asked after a while  
"Absolutely," Rachel responded.  
Suddenly we heard Sara's car pull up outside.  
"I should probably go," Tobias said.  
I stood up to hug him. I was still a little teary-eyed.  
"I may be back later tonight."  
"Alright."  
He kissed me on the forehead before opening the kitchen window, morphing and then flying out of it.  
Marco turned to look at me.  
"I'm sorry about all this. Um, I better go as well."  
"Yeah, you guys look like you've got enough on your hands. Later."  
"Bye guys," Rachel called after them.  
Jake and Marco and Sara passed each other through the doorway.  
"Hey, Jake," said Sara. "Marco."  
"Hey," they both said together.  
Sara walked into the kitchen.  
"What was that all about?"  
"Just… chillin'," I said, still with red, watery eyes.  
"Right." She looked at Rachel. "What's for dinner?"  
"I haven't even thought that far yet."  
"Vegetarian, I'm guessing."  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Because I'm hanging out for a steak. Whatever, I'm going to Mitch's. I'll see you two later…"  
"Well, that was awkward," I said as soon as I heard the front door slam.  
Rachel laughed and put her arm around me.  
"She's twenty-two and she acts about fifteen."  
"I'm pretty sure I'm more mature than her.  
She laughed and put her arm around me.

**Chapter 8**

Knowing that we were in the warmest part of the season, I'd made a habit of leaving the window open, not only because it got hot and stuffy in my room, but so that Tobias could come in when he wanted (when it was appropriate, of course.)

One night, I was sitting on my bed, morphing my hand from a kitten's paw, to my own human hand and back again.  
Just checking it still works? Tobias said, sitting on the windowsill  
I looked up. "Pretty much," I replied, still focusing my hand to make it my own again. "I'm just scared of allergies."  
Tobias flew into the room, demorphed and then climbed onto the bed to sit next to me.  
"It feels weird," I said.  
"Well if you've been doing it for fifteen years like the rest of us, you'll get used to it."  
"Yeah, I'm sure you would."  
"Did you know that the hawk was the first thing I ever morphed?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I've hardly done any other ones. I'm pretty faithful to the hawk," he said, laughing softly.  
"Wow."  
"You know, we should get you to do some more exotic animals. Rachel's got a lion morph, Jake's got a tiger, they've got wolves, so many others."  
"Wow, that is so cool."  
"Yeah, it's not all that attractive to watch, though."  
"Neither are yours," I retorted.  
Tobias punched me in the arm playfully.  
"Yeah, at one point, Cassie could actually make them graceful."  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"No. Actually, Jake was the first person to try morphing, but Cassie was the first person that we all watched. That was pretty bad. I will admit, though. I doubted it for ages. I actually ran off and everyone thought I'd gone missing. It all freaked me out. I tried it, eventually. It was scary at first, but I realised how awesome it was. "  
"Gabriella?" Rachel said, poking her head through the door.  
I gave her a 'what's up?' nod.  
"Oh, hey, Tobias," she said stepping inside.  
"Hey, Rachel," he said, quietly.  
"Sara's still at her boyfriend's. We can do whatever now."  
I looked at the alarm clock by my bed.  
"11, o'clock. Good timing, Rach."  
"What morphs do you have?" she said, ignoring me.

I thought for a moment.  
"I have a ginger kitten, I have the grosbeak, which I'm avoiding for good reasons and I have the grassparrot, plus other birds that I acquired out of the aviary."  
"Let's see the kitten."  
I stood up on the bed.  
"I hate you all," I said jokingly.  
"What's new?" Tobias retorted.  
I glared at him.  
I stepped off the bed, but it was a little further down than I was expecting and landed face-down. Rachel and Tobias cracked up laughing. I, on the other hand wasn't so impressed, just embarrassed.  
"Is my clumsiness another thing I inherit?"  
"Yeah, from me," Rachel said helping me up. She was still laughing.  
"That's a lie, Rach," Tobias said.  
"Gabriella, your mother was totally graceful. She was a brilliant gymnast"  
Rachel smiled shyly.  
"Whatever. Let's do this."  
I concentrated on my cat, Maggie, the first animal I ever morphed. It wasn't long before I was a replica of her again.  
Yes, Tobias, it definitely still works, I said.

Rachel came over and picked me up. She sat on the bed and put me in her lap. Tobias got up and sat next to her. They both petted me.  
Wow, I haven't felt this much love in a long time, I said, jokingly.  
The room stayed quiet. I knew I really should've left the joke-making to Marco.

All of a sudden, I felt a nauseous feeling in my stomach. I jumped down to the floor from Rachel's lap. I looked down at my right front paw. Fur was slowly disappearing and fingers grew. I looked up at Rachel, who was standing there in shock. I felt my face soften into human features and my hair grow out. My legs and arms finished changing and I felt my tail disappear. My ears sank down into the human position. The excess of the body fur disappeared and I grew to my human size.

"What is going on?" I asked, demandingly as I stood up.  
"I… I don't know, Gabriella. That's never happened to anyone else here."  
"I'm cancelling out allergies. I first did that morph five years ago and I've never had any problems with it but when I morphed into the grosbeak, the reaction happened that night. I was just using parts of it when you came in, but that shouldn't set off anything."  
Rachel walked up and put her arms around me.  
"I'll never be able to morph smoothly like you guys."  
"I wouldn't call it smooth," Tobias said.  
"It's better than mine!", I said pulling away from Rachel.  
"Um, Gabriella…" she said.  
"What?"  
"Feel behind…"  
"What?"  
I felt behind me. The tail had reappeared.  
I rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed, face-down, weirdly enough though, I couldn't help playing with it. It was so soft.  
I tried to morph back so it would disappear. Nothing happened.

And again.

Nope, nothing.

"I should really go," said Tobias.  
I sat up and put my arms out for a hug. He came over and put his arms around me.  
"Let me know how long it takes for you to demorph that tail, alright?"  
"Sure."  
"Later," he said, as he morphed and flew out of the window.

Rachel turned to me and then sat on the bed next to me and started fiddling with my tail.  
"Hey, that's mine!" Get your own."  
"You're the only one who can actually morph parts of your body, though."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Although Cassie is still without a doubt the best morpher… it sucks for the rest of us."  
"Yeah, absolutely. You may not be able to control everything, but most of us would love to be able to morph just single parts. Might come in handy sometimes."  
"Really, like what?"  
"Like the larynx. It startles people sometimes. It would be good to scare off controllers."  
"You'd sound like you were possessed or something."  
Rachel laughed.  
"Something a little more exotic would be so good. Tobias' hawk is amazing. Something like, a tiger or something like that would be so much cooler than a cat and a few captive birds."  
"Maybe we can arrange that."  
"Really?" I asked, beginning to get excited.  
"Yeah, there's a zoo nearby and Cassie has access."  
"That would be amazing."

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, do you remember the first time we came here together?" Cassie asked when we'd all arrived at the zoo, one night.  
"Yeah, it was the night I became a hawk nothlit," Tobias said. "You guys make it sound so negative sometimes." I bit my lip, awkwardly.  
"I'm sorry," Cassie said.  
"Whatever, it's been a part of me for the last sixteen years."\  
"It was the night I first acquired a lion and Jake acquired that tiger," Rachel announced.  
"Gabriella, are you ready?" asked Rachel.  
I stood quietly for a while. I took a deep breath.  
"I think I'm ready as I'll ever be.  
"Awesome, let's go," said Cassie, swinging the keys to the gates in her hands.  
"So, you work here?" I asked.  
"I volunteer here sometimes. They let me have a set of keys. It's so cool."  
I chuckled quietly. Tobias came up from behind me and kissed me on the head.  
"Hey," he said putting his arm around me. "Got anything in mind?"  
"Um, I'm not totally sure. Something big and fast would be cool."  
"Something like your mother's lion?"  
"Yeah, maybe. I don't know. I don't think a cat and a couple of colourful birds will cut it."  
"You're cute."  
"When I want to be."  
Tobias cheekily stepped back. "Ooh."  
"Hey, Bird-Boy…. and kid of Bird-Boy, are you guys coming?" Tobias rudely gestured Marco.  
"We should go. I've got little less than an hour left and I'd like to see your first large morph," Tobias said, dragging me by the hand and pulling me along. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Check this out," said Cassie, pointing to a tigress. I looked at Tobias. He was standing there, smiling.  
I took a deep breath. "I'm ready," I finally said.

Before Cassie opened the door, she explained how to calm the tigress down. I followed her instructions. The acquiring was easy. I exited the cage carefully and as quickly as I could while it was still in its trance.  
"Good girl," I said, backing down the corridor. We walked a little further along. And then I saw it. We came across an exhibit with a number of red tailed-hawks. For some reason, since knowing my father, I felt I had some connection to birds and especially hawks. There was just some want in me to be one.  
"They're beautiful. How can you tell the difference between the male and the female, though?"  
"The females are, I don't know, like, one third larger, maybe," Cassie replied. I spotted a female right away. Cassie opened the door. I looked at Tobias. He nodded.

When I walked in, it didn't take long to catch a female. I calmly held her against my chest and acquired her DNA. As I was acquiring, other hawks where flying around the enclosure. This didn't bother me one bit. She was rather heavy to hold, but when she went limp a bit of weight seemed to drop. I put her down on the ground where she stayed in a trance right up until Cassie had finished locking the gate.  
"So, are you ready?" Rachel asked me.  
"Can we at least wait until we're out of here. I don't want to freak any of the animals out.  
She laughed quietly.  
Tobias, himself, had morphed before we left.  
We walked a while in silence before anyone spoke again.  
"So hawk or tiger first?" asked Rachel. I thought about it for a moment.  
"I think I'll go with the tiger. I'll save the hawk for later. I put my arm out and indicated for Tobias to perch on it.  
"Wait," started Jake. "This is the construction site. "How did we not recognise this place as we walked past?"  
"What's so special about the construction site?" I asked  
"It's where Ax's brother, Elfangor gave us the power to morph," he replied.  
My father... Tobias said, sadly.  
I stood there quietly.  
"Let's go in," said Jake. "Hopefully, there'll be no controllers there."  
The streets were dark and the land was large. There old cranes and scaffolding still around.  
"So, what was going on here?" I asked.  
"They were building some new mall but then they stopped for some reason. No one's cleaned it up since. That was fifteen years ago," said Jake.

I acknowledged Jake before turning my attention to a very quiet Marco.  
"Marco, you've been quiet all night. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking. Are you totally sure you want to do this?"  
"Marco, you've been trying to get out of this for years! And now, you're trying to talk Gabriella out of it? She's the same age that we were when we met Elfangor. She's not too young." Rachel scolded.  
"You're saying this about your own daughter, Rachel. The daughter you _just_ met after fifteen years."  
"Someone's gotta do it."  
"Now, I'm torn," I interrupted. Marco and Rachel both looked at me. "Marco's right, this is a little dangerous, and I will admit, I'm scared. I don't know what I'm in for, but also, Rachel's right, someone's gotta do it, and the younger the better."  
Rachel hugged me from behind and kissed me on the head before scowling at Marco.  
"It's clear. There's no one around," said Jake, walking towards us.  
"I didn't even realise you'd gone."  
"Thanks, Gab, feeling the love," he said jokingly, "No, I left when Rachel and Marco were arguing."  
I nodded.  
So, you ready, Gabriella? asked Tobias.  
"I think so."  
I stood in front of the group and carefully looked around me for any passers-by.

Nobody. Good.

I began to concentrate. I felt my shoulders and neck bulk up and change shape. I fell to the ground almost immediately, with the changing of my arms and legs. I felt my face rearrange and my ears change shape and position. My mouth grew wider and large, pointy teeth grew from my own. The last things I felt were a tail emerging and orange and black fur growing all over my body.

"Gabi, how do you feel?" asked Rachel.

Powerful, I answered, stretching backwards if I were ready to pounce.  
"It's good to see you're in control," laughed Jake.  
I suddenly saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but run after it.  
"No, Gabriella! Keep in control. Gabi!" Rachel called. I couldn't tell what what the figure was. My own, human mind suddenly kicked in.  
"Alright, I'm in control. I'm good."

Gabriella, morph back now, please, said Tobias.

If I were human, I would have rolled my eyes.

Parents.

I concentrated on my own image. Before long, I was Gabriella once again. Well, I always was Gabriella… well, you know what I mean.  
"You need to learn to stay in control," said Rachel.

"But you've said that every new morph is hard to control at first."  
Rachel rolled her eyes, "Okay, yeah, that's true.  
Jake's attention shifted. "Wait, are those torches over there?" he asked.  
"Controllers. We've gotta go!" said Marco, frantically.  
"What?!" I said, confused.

"For sixteen years, the controllers have been trying to look for more Andalites. Ax is the only free one on Earth. And then there's Visser 3, the Andalite-controller," Rachel explained, whilst, slowing down once were were far enough from the construction site. She was puffing. We all were.  
"And then there's Tobias and me who are part Andalites…" I mumbled.  
"Yeah, something like that.  
"Did they see us?" Cassie asked.  
"I don't think so. I hope not," Jake answered.  
Without thinking, I decided to try out my hawk morph, then and there, luckily it was a rapid one where I could take off from where I was walking. It took a few attempts keep up in the air, but I achieved it. The hawk was the heaviest bird I'd ever morphed. Tobias had been a little ahead of us the whole time. I caught up with him.  
Are you okay? he asked.  
Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, the hawk brain hasn't totally kicked in yet.  
It will…  
Rachel, I'm going straight home, I announced.  
I looked down in her direction as I flew for indication that she heard me. She put her hand up.  
Tobias and I reached Rachel's house and demorphed. He sat against the door and I sat in his lap. We waited for the others to get home.

**Chapter 10**

"Hey," Tobias, in human morph, said, stepping into my room, the next day, around mid-morning, closely followed by Rachel. I'd slept in and freaked out when I saw the time.  
"Hey," I replied in a sleepy voice.  
"Happy birthday," sang Rachel, passing me something.  
"Thanks," I said smiling. I pushed my long hair out of my face. I'd usually tie it up before going to bed, but the night earlier, I'd fallen straight asleep as soon as I'd walked into my room. I had slept in the same clothes that I'd worn the night before, minus my jeans, which were on the floor. I must have kicked them off in the middle of the night.  
I looked at the gift Rachel had handed me. It was carefully wrapped and I didn't want to ruin it. I took a deep breath and opened it very carefully.  
"That is beautiful." I said, taking out the beautiful black maxi dress Rachel had bought me. I turned towards the window, undressed and put it on. It fit me perfectly.  
"Thank you so much," I said hugging Rachel and then Tobias.  
"Look what else is there," he said.

I looked inside the package. Beneath the dress was a copy of the photo Cassie had taken in the barn, in a beautiful frame. I put it on the bedside table. It was the next thing that caught my eye.  
"Oh, my God. No way!" I said, turning to look at my parents, holding up the beautiful necklace they had given me. It had a gold, heavy chain, and the pendent consisted of a love heart with silver diamantes and on the second part was a sparrow, the same colour as the chain and heart.  
"I know it's not a hawk," Tobias began, "but I think the swallow is a beautiful bird anyway. You should acquire one." I looked up at Tobias wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Maybe one day," I whispered in his ear.  
"Thank you guys so much. But… what's the occasion?"  
"Big group dinner… oh, and someone's here for you."  
"Wait, what?"  
"In the living room."  
I ran down into the living room, holding up my dress to avoid tripping over it.  
"Oh, my God, Jessica!" I practically screamed, excitedly.

I ran and jumped into her arms, as best I could in a long dress.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good," I said, a little shier.  
"Happy birthday, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."  
"No, don't worry about it. You being here is enough!"  
"How's Charlotte and Joseph?" I asked cautiously.  
"They're okay," said Jessica. I nodded.  
I was wishing so much that I could tell her why I was wondering. We spoke for sometime about life in general (I let her speak mostly). The next few hours seemed to go very fast before Rachel pulled me aside.  
"What is it?", I asked, as she lead me away so we were out of Jessica's earshot.  
"Okay, I've spoken to Tobias. He said he will join us tonight, but every hour and a bit, he'll have to leave to demorph and then morph again.  
I nodded in agreement. "I'm glad he can come. This means a lot to me."  
Rachel hugged me tightly.  
"I can't believe you're sixteen now. It doesn't feel like that long ago that I was pregnant with you."  
"Wow, corny moment, _Mother_," I said. Rachel scrunched my hair, cheekily.  
"Come on," I said, leading her back to Jessica.  
Rachel and Jessica spoke for quite some time, while I stayed quiet, before Rachel's attention shifted to the small gold chain bracelet I was wearing.  
"That's the one I gave you when you were born!"  
"Really?" I asked. Jessica's eyes lightened up. She asked if she could see it. She teared up just holding it.  
_Gabriella Naomi Loren_, it read on one side of the small gold-plated piece. With _13th of July, 1996_, today's date (sixteen years ago), on the other  
"Naomi's my mother and Loren is Tobias' mother," she explained.  
"Tobias' mother?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Tobias grew up hardly knowing his parents. He was moved around between her brother and sister all the time, but they didn't get along too well and they didn't really care for him."  
The next part of Rachel's explanation was carefully worded with Jessica around. "When what happened with him, each one assumed he was with the other. He had a relatively rough childhood. All he remembers of his parents are their names."  
"What happened to Loren?"  
"I'm not totally sure."  
"Gabi, I've never seen you wear that," Jessica said.  
"I forgot I had it," I said, "but I found it again when I was packing before I met Rachel and Tobias.  
"Where is Tobias?" Jessica asked.  
"At work," I lied quickly.

I was getting good at this.

Rachel looked at the clock. "We should get ready," she said.  
"Okay," I said, agreeing.  
I was excited to wear my new dress out, with my sparrow necklace. Most people would think the jewellery was no big deal, but for Tobias and I, the bird thing is something we shared in common.  
"Gabriella, have you been sunbathing? You have a _sweet_ tank top tan," asked Jessica, as she was doing my hair.  
"No, I haven't been, but pretty much whenever I step outside, I burn straight away."  
"Yep, you're definitely not related to me."  
"Gee, thanks!" I said, slightly offended.  
"No, what I meant to say is, Rebecca and I can go for ages without burning."  
"Gabi, Jessica, time to go. Tobias will meet us there," Rachel called from the kitchen.  
"Okay," I called.  
I slipped some heels on and ran out of the house.  
Jessica and I were very quiet on the way to the restaurant.

When we arrived, Jake and Marco were already there. We found out later that Cassie would be staying home with Ax, mainly for the same reason that Tobias _almost_ considered not coming, though a hawk would be a little bit easier to fit into a cubicle than an Andalite, especially when there were who-knows-how-many controllers around.  
"This place is great for vegetarian," Rachel told me.  
"Nice," I said, not sure how to be enthusiastic.  
"Sorry, I'm late," Tobias said, pulling up a seat.  
"Hey, are you eating tonight?" Rachel asked.  
Tobias shook his head. "No, I ate earlier."  
"Road kill?" Marco asked, rudely.  
Jake tensed up, knowing Jessica was here.  
She hadn't been listening, thank God.  
"You know it." Tobias answered, shyly.

The whole dinner, Jake and Marco spent the whole night arguing about normal guy things, like whether Mila Kunis or Emma Stone were hotter. Jessica joined in, thankfully. I was worried she'd feel left out. It was four of the original five 'Animorphs', as Rachel had explained, myself and my adoptive sister. Apparently, Marco came up with the name when they were first given the power to morph.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Rachel asked. We packed up our things and paid for our meals, before heading outside.  
"Hey, Jessica, how old are you?" asked Marco.  
"I'm twenty-three."  
"Marco, don't hit on my sister! She's way too young for you." I exclaimed, half-jokingly.  
Jessica laughed.  
"Chill, I'm not _that_ interested," he said walking off.  
There were a series of "ooohhhh"'s and "burn"'s coming from Jake and Tobias.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about him, Jessica, Marco's _always_ trying to be funny. It's not working."  
"I'm not worried, Rachel."  
She turned around, scratching the inside of her ear.  
I noticed Rachel's eyes widen.

She pulled me aside.

"Gabriella, I don't want to alarm you, but I think Jessica's a controller too."  
"No," I said, denying it. "No, she can't be."  
"Gabi, when you see someone scratching their ear that way, that's generally a good indication that they've got a Yeerk in their head. The host is trying to get it out."  
I wouldn't believe her.  
"Anyone could be one. If we're not careful, I could be one, Tobias could be one, Jake and Marco and Cassie too. Obviously, I'm not because I would have turned you in already and I would have been lead to believe you are an Andalite."  
"I sort of am…" I said. "Well, I'm related to them anyway. Yeah, okay, I'm beginning to believe you."  
"She doesn't know about us, does she?"  
"No, I don't think so. Why?"  
"I'm just scared for your safety."  
Rachel put her arms around me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.  
"Hey, if anything happens, Tobias and I are here for you. The others as well."  
I nodded.  
"You, know. I wish we could tell them that we're not Andalites. Then they'll stop hunting us. It's just that you were given the power by an Andalite. I just inherited it."  
"It's still too risky."  
"No, it's not."  
"Gabriella, we'll talk about this later."  
"Can't wait," I muttered under my breath.

We turned back and walked towards Jessica and the guys. Jessica gave the same kind, sisterly look she'd always given me.  
"Hey, Gabi, come here."  
I turned to look at Rachel and cautiously walked over to her.  
"I'm going to get going now. You know, it's a long drive back home."  
She stepped over to hug me, I leaned in.

Stupid move.

She picked me up and dragged me to a car. I screamed and cried at the top of my lungs. I kicked my legs. I didn't care that my dress was coming up and people could see my underwear. My parents, Jake and Marco tried to pull me from her. No success.  
She pushed me into the car.  
"Hello, gorgeous," said a very recognisable voice, from the driver's seat.  
"Charlotte," I whispered in shock. "No."  
They drove off. The others chased after the car, but it was too late. I wanted nothing more than to be able to morph, even if it were just a beak or a snout, mainly so I could thought-speak, but with two controllers in the car with me, I would be risking my life as well as my parents' and their friends. I was beginning to panic, so much that it exhausted me and I fell asleep.

**Chapter 11**

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around.

Believe me, the woods is not a place that you'd like to wake up in. Especially when standing in front of you are parts of your adoptive family who have all been infested with evil mind-controlling alien slugs called Yeerks hooked into their brains.

I was obviously still exhausted from last night, because I started calling for Rachel, who I knew wasn't there.

"Hey, you Andalite child," said Charlotte.  
I didn't know how to repond. I just stared at her.  
"Show me what you can do."  
I sat quietly.  
"I found out last night, Gabriella. I overheard Marco and Jake talking about it. But, because you're the youngest of the group, we decided we'd choose you to take," Jessica said, in an indimitading tone.  
"No. No, you don't know what you're talking about."  
"You can morph, you Andalite!"  
"I'm not an Andalite!" I blurted without thinking. "My grandfather was one. Visser 3 killed him! My great-uncle is. Tobias and I are descendents of them. Tobias didn't inherit the power, he was given them by his father, just minutes before he was killed. I inherited them though, because both my parents can morph. Tobias is a hawk-nothlit, though he regained his powers sometime after. I lied about him working. So, yeah. Just because I'm related to the Andalite prince, doesn't mean I am actually an Andalite. this is my natural morph."

After a while, I decided I hadn't regretted what I'd just said, despite Rachel's and my argument last night.  
"Show me your morphing, then."  
"No."

Charlotte walked over. She pulled my hair, so my head tilted back. That was my punishment when I was little. Even when she was free. I forced myself not to scream, but I quietly whimpered. She pulled harder and harder until I gave in.

"Fine," I said. "But I'm warning you. It's hardly attractive."  
"Go on."

I stood in front of them. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I held my arms out wide. The first thing I noticed was the feather pattern on my skin. My lips and nose became hard and formed a long, curved beak. My eyes changed colour, shrunk in size and shifted outwards, I began shrinking. As I did so, my hair disappeared, my arms became wings and my feet became talons. Some feathers grew behind me to form a tail. A red tail. I was a red-tailed hawk, just like my father.

You happy now? I thought, not expecting anyone to hear me.  
Lovely, I heard a voice in my head. I watched in horror as an Andalite stepped out.  
Visser 3! I gasped. I'd heard a lot about Visser 3, but never actually seen him. All I can say is that he is a much more terrifying version of Ax.  
Tobias? Can you hear me? Tobias! I called through thought-speak in a panic.  
Morph back. I must know who I'm talking to.  
No, I said stubbornly.

Visser 3 stepped towards me. I obeyed in fear. It wasn't long before I was in my human shape again.

Well, if it isn't the young part-Andalite girl.

All of a sudden I fell limp and went into a trance. Visser 3 had just acquired my DNA.

Gabriella! I heard in my head. It was Tobias.  
"Tobias, help!" I called once I was out of the trance.

I turned towards the Visser, but I only saw an exact replica of myself, staring back at me.  
_Oh, crap,_ I thought.  
Tobias flew down onto a nearby tree branch.  
"Thank you, Tobias."  
"That's not her, she's the Visser!" said Visser 3, pretending to be me.  
I was truly angry now.  
"Tobias, I'm the real Gabriella! This is the necklace you gave me for my birthday yesterday, when you told me that even though it's not a hawk, it's still special."  
Visser 3 interrupted. "Tobias, when we were back at Joseph and Charlotte's, I lied and told Joseph that you were my brother."  
"I told you all about my school life, and remember when I had the allergic reaction to the grosbeak? Tobias, I'm the real Gabriella!" We went on for quite some time.  
Wait, how Visser 3, how do you know about those parts of Gabriella's life? The reaction, especially?  
I was shocked. Tobias thought Visser 3 was me.  
"Tobias! How could you?!"  
Visser 3 laughed evilly, but with my voice.

I sat down against a tree opposite to the one Tobias was perched in and burst into tears. My dress, still, miraculously, in one piece. I fiddled with the necklace before taking it off and throwing it to the ground. I ran and morphed into my hawk morph as I did so. It was getting easier.

Gabriella! Tobias called.  
By then, Visser 3 had morphed back to his Andalite morph. I circled the area, came in and landed on the branch next to Tobias.  
I can't believe you trusted him, I said, directly to him.  
I'm sorry, it was my mistake.  
It was me who said about the reaction, not the other Gabriella. I don't know how he knew about the part about you being my brother. Joseph must've told him, and would've found out it wasn't true later.  
Yeah, maybe.  
"Come down, you two," said Charlotte. It wasn't much use disobeying her.  
She knows. I'll explain later.  
Fine, he said flying down towards Charlotte. I followed him. I feared what was to happen next.

Leave my daughter and my partner alone, I suddenly heard through thought-speak. I saw a lion come out from amongst the trees.  
Rachel! I said excitedly. If either of us were human, we would have hugged tightly, but I was a hawk and she was a lion.

Hey, only I'm allowed to harass Tobias. Gabriella, on the other hand, she's a cool kid. Leaver her alone, said Marco, in the form of a wolf, soon followed by Cassie, also a wolf, Ax, in his Andalite form (risky choice, I know)and Jake in his tiger form.

Thanks, guys.

I demorphed back to human. I picked up the necklace I threw down before and put it back on before going over to Rachel and hugging her around the belly.

"I love you, Rachel," I said. Rachel turned her head towards me. Her massive eyes sad.

I love you too, Gabi, she said.

Stop with the cuteness! Visser 3 demanded.

I was ready for something. I looked around and I focused on the tiger I acquired the same night I acquired the hawk. I was distracted, only half-way through my with a tiger pattern on my skin, a tail, tiger eyes and mouthful of pointy teeth by some cries of agony coming from Jessica, who'd stayed quiet for quite some time.

It's the Yeerk. Jessica hasn't been to the Yeerk pool to renew her Yeerk's Kandrona nutrients for a while, said Rachel.  
"What?" I said, muffled.  
Gabriella, morph! Rachel told me.

My part-tiger look was apparently disturbing.

I had two choices: continue morphing and physically not be able to help Jessica, or demorph and risk being caught by the other controllers again. I chose to continue. Rachel demorphed quickly and ran to her aid. Tobias too. They got the Yeerk out. She collapsed.

"Cassie, you have a horse morph. Ride Jessica back to your farm and then drive her back to my place. We'll be there soon. Marco, Jessica's out so you'll need to support her. Jake, morph into a bird and fly with them."  
Got it, they all said it unison.

Cassie demorphed and then morphed into a horse, which was quite easily the grossest morph I'd ever seen. I'm sure it beat my half-tiger. The others demorphed and then remorphed to their assigned animals.

Rachel helped a now-asleep Jessica onto Cassie's back and Marco climbed on behind her. Marco was only short so Cassie lowered herself to help him.  
"Oh, that's cute."  
I growled out Charlotte.  
"You know, you always were a strong-headed child," she said looking at me."Your family has corrupted you, though."  
This time, I roared.

I ran towards her and knocked her over, she'd been knocked out. Visser 3 came up behind me, but Ax was behind him. What happened next, I can't even explain myself. But it wasn't pretty. Visser 3 was injured.  
That's what you get for killing my brother, said Ax.  
"Hey, he was my father, remember," Tobias reminded him. "Thank you." Tobias walked over and hugged Ax around the waist, mainly because Ax was well over a foot taller than him.

I demorphed and joined my father and great-uncle.  
"Hey," thanks for coming to my rescue, Tobias."  
"That's fine. You're my daughter, I'll try and be here anytime."  
He wrapped his arms around me.  
Rachel came up behind us.  
"Rachel, I'm sorry. I blurted everything out without thinking. About me not actually being an Andalite."  
"No, it's okay, you were right. They should've known."

**Chapter 12**

When we arrived back at Rachel's, I found Jessica still asleep on my bed with Cassie watching her from a chair in the corner. Jake and Marco were in the living room being themselves. Arguing.

I lay down next to her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, thanks for before."  
"I'm sorry you probably just saw the most disturbing thing in your life,"  
"No, I've seen worse, but you with random tiger features is right up there."  
"You have to promise us you won't tell anyone," said Cassie.

Jessica sat up.

"Look, Charlotte is probably still out there. Joseph and Rebecca too. We may not be related, but she's still my little sister, I can't do what you guys can, but I'll protect her anyway I can." A tear rolled down my face. Again.  
_Wow, I'm emotional today, _I thought.

Rachel and Tobias were in the room too.

"Gabi, you've grown up so much in the short time that I've known you. You're making these decisions for yourself, and yeah, now that I think of it, I'm glad you explained about Tobias and Elfangor and Ax."

I accepted the compliment.

"Jessica, you can't go back home. Your life is at risk. Did you want to stay with us?"  
"I guess I'm going to have to," she replied. We lay back down and she snuggled me.  
"I do want to stay with my little sister."  
"Your family knows where we live," I told her.  
"You guys will be ready to fight, I'm sure," she said with a smile.


End file.
